warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordacai Blaylock
.]] Mordacai Blaylock, known as "The Stormbreaker," is the Captain of the elite 1st Company of the Novamarines Space Marine Chapter. Blaylock is one of the greatest warriors in the Novamarines' long history. This no-nonsense officer's physical bravery is legendary, even amongst his fellow Astartes. Commanding the 1st Company for the last five solar decades, age has not diminished his strength nor his wits. During the lamentable conflict known as the Badab War, Captain Blaylock commanded the Loyalists' Novamarines contingent, notably coming to the aid of the stricken Howling Griffons forces, and performing a crucial role in defeating the forces of the Secessionists. History Mordacai Blaylock is one of the greatest warriors in the annals of his Chapter's long and illustrious history. This cold-blooded, taciturn commander's physical bravery is legend, even amongst his fellow Astartes. The advancing years have not dimmed this grizzled Veteran's strength nor his wits, as Captain Blaylock has commanded the Novamarines' vaunted 1st Company for over fifty Terran years, as his long and illustrious career has seen him do battle on countless worlds and against enemies unnumbered. Despite his many triumphs, Blaylock has little love for glory or titles, eschewing the many laurels of victory that have been his due over the years as mere trinkets of vanity. But one accolade given to him by his Battle-Brothers has stood uncontested -- the nickname "Stormbreaker." This title was given to him after the 1st Company's defence of Uaxactun Septus against the ravages of the Aeldari Swordwind of Autarch Amyntal. This honorific was earned after Blaylock and his 1st Company Terminators stood against the Aeldari like rocks against the fury of a storm and Blaylock himself crushed the life out of the Autarch after first imprisoning the alien's deadly glimmering blade between his ribs after he had been impaled by it. During the Badab War, Captain Mordacai Blaylock commanded the Novamarines task force that served with the Loyalists. The Novamarines' reason for intervention was simple: a deep-seated revulsion at what they believed was Lufgt Huron and his Space Marine allies' unforgivable presumption and arrogance. The Novamarines Chapter was well-disposed to the overall command of the Loyalist assault by the Red Scorpions, as they knew that Chapter to be firm in the tenets of the Codex Astartes and to possess a hatred of the alien that matched their own. Captain Blaylock most notably came to the aid of the beleaguered Howling Griffons forces who had been driven back in bloody disarray by the Executioners Chapter. The Novamarines quickly applied their forces to saving their brethren from further attack, intercepting several Executioners raiding forces with mixed success. With the aid of fleet elements the Novamarines managed to check the Executioners' attacks in the Khymaran Drift. At the behest of Lord High Commander Carab Culln, the Magister Millitant of the Loyalist forces, the Novamarines performed a crucial role in combating Secessionist raiders, as well as conducting punishing attacks against the Ork and Aeldari Corsairs who sought to use the anarchy of the conflict to pursue their own dark purposes uncontested. Captain Mordacai Blaylock and the Novamarines withdrew from the conflict in 908.M41, having gained much renown for themselves and their Chapter. Wargear *'Terminator Armour' *''Foe Ripper'' - Captain Blaylock utilises the master-crafted Chainfist Foe Ripper in battle. *'Terminator Armour' - Mordacai Blaylock wears a suit of Indomitus Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour. With the relative rarity of such technology, only a few Chapters possess sufficient working suits to fully equip their 1st Company as the Codex Astartes prescribes. Its defences are further enhanced with a protective energy field generator known as an Iron Halo, mounted within Blaylock's breastplate. *'Storm Bolter' - Captain Blaylock's other weapon is a Storm Bolter, a plain and largely unadorned example of its kind; it is nevertheless a valued artefact in its own right. *'Iron Halo' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 119, 171 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] Category:M Category:B Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marines